Dulces pensamientos
by Trini-SI
Summary: Los pensamientos de Yamato hacia Sora. Algo cortito como lo que siempre escribo. Advertencia: Puede producir caries. No quiro que me llege la cuenta de su destinstas. Estan advertidos.


**DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure no me pertenece y nunca me pertenesera. Es de Toei Animation. **

**Hago este fic por mi entretenimiento y el de los demas fans y no espero que se me pague... **

**bueno si alguien quiere, no me opongo ^^. Tengo que pagar mis cuentas de las cartillas ToT**** (Solo bromeo XD)**

**

* * *

**

Siento frío… es el aire acondicionado. Parece no haber amanecido aun, los rayos del sol no han propasado las finas cortinas.

¡Que frío..! OH es sora, su piel esta congelada. La cubro más con la manta y la traigo más cerca de mí para rodearla con mis brazos.

¿Vainilla? …mmm… si vainilla, el dulce aroma de mi sora, tan delicioso y dulce como ella sola.

Respira en mi pecho desnudo. Calido… me estremezco, aun me causa un ligero escalofrío nuestro contacto físico, aun la veo embobado cuando duerme, aun me vuelve loco cada beso, aun que sea solo uno pequeño, hay tantas cosas que aun sigo sintiendo como si fuera la primera vez, como si el tiempo no pasara, como si nuestro amor nunca fuera a desgastarse. Como si ayer hubiera comenzado todo.

Yamato…

Me nombras, ¿aun duermes o estas despierta? Espero a que me nombres otra vez… pero no. Al parecer sueñas conmigo, me llamas en sueños. Adoro saber que lo haces. Me haces el hombre más feliz de todos. Me pregunto que sueñas. Yo hace tiempo que no tengo un sueño, de ningún tipo, ni siquiera pesadillas. Talvez sea por que hoy en día estoy viviendo mi sueño mas hermoso, el vivir contigo. El compartir el día a día con la mujer más amorosa que existe es realmente un sueño.

Tus deliciosas comidas, tus masajes con los que me recibes después del trabajo, tus palabras de aliento cuanto siento que no doy más. Me das tanto Sora y yo… yo no lo se, siempre trato de darte el mejor de los presentes, la mejor de las sorpresas, pero siento que no es suficiente, siento que mereces mas. Claro que mereces más.

Mi adoración, mi ángel, mi diosa, eso eres, así es como te veo, eres la princesa, con su sonrisa brillante y hermosos ojos que desbordan ternura, debo protegerte, cueste lo que cueste, si dependiera de mi nada te ocurriría. Físicamente no tendrías ningún rasguño, por que eres mi diosa y te tengo en un altar. Pero ¿emocionalmente?... nunca dejare que derrames una lagrima por mi, nunca dejare que sientas aflicción por mi causa, pero… eres un ángel, y no solo te preocupas por mi, siempre tiendes a preocuparte por todos, y eso no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar que los demás te traigan preocupaciones o desilusiones. No se por que me extraña, si así eres, tan calida, tan compañera, tan buena amiga y te amo por ser así, pero… me da celos, es extraño, lo se, pero siento celos aun sabiendo que es a mi a quien has escogido. ¿Por que? ¿Por que me escogiste a mí? Auque me lo hallas explicado no lo se, no lo entiendo, pero te lo agradezco, y siempre hago lo que puedo para merecerte. Sin ti no seria nada, sin ti no tendría sueños o metas que cumplir.

Yamato, Siento frío. – Te despertaste.

¿Quieres que apagué el aire acondicionado?

No… abrázame más.

Obedezco deseando que el amanecer nunca comience para poder tenerte así en mis brazos, abrigarte, que sea solo mía. Al menos en las noches puedo ser egoísta y no compartirte con nadie.

Con los únicos que puedo compartiere serian nuestros hijos, nuestros futuros hijos. Si, de ellos no sentiría celo alguno, es mas los cuidaría y amaría de la misma forma en la que te cuido y amo a ti. Si tuviéramos un hijo, no podría caber en mí de felicidad, estoy seguro. Un hijo seria la prueba del inmenso amor que nos tenemos, la prueba concreta. No me importaría que no se parezca a mi, es mas si fueran solos rasgos tuyos lo que tuviera, seria maravilloso, una o un pequeño tu, claro que seria hermoso. Tu la Mamá mas dulce de todas, y yo el Papá y esposo mas afortunados de todos.

Abres lo ojos y me descubres mirándote, ya no te sorprende, siempre me encuentras hipnotizado en tu belleza cuando duermes o haces algo.

-Yama Cariño ¿En que piensas? - Tus ojos, tus dulces ojos, me miran fijamente.

- En lo mucho que me gusta estar así contigo – Para que mentirte, si es la verdad, no puedo mentirte, me conoces tan bien, me lees como aun libro, siempre sabes lo que necesito y me lo das, eso y aun más.

¿Mi fortaleza? es obvio, eres tú mi fortaleza. De hecho lo eres todo, eres mi mundo.

¿Mi debilidad? también lo eres tu, tu ausencia, eso seria mi muerte sin duda alguna, el no tenerte conmigo seria catastrófico. No sabría que hacer si ti. Vivo para cuidarte, servirte, para brindarte amor, es lo que mejor se hacer, y si no estas, para que vivir.

-A mi también me gusta estar así. Te amo cariño

- Yo también, te amo. - Deposito un beso en tus labios, vuelves a cerrar los ojos. Si sora te amo como no tienes idea, nunca me faltes por favor.

Quien diria que el chico independiente, Yamato Ishida, ahora depende puramente de ti.

Te abrazo más fuerte. Nunca me dejes.

* * *

**Ahora que lo leo mejor. Creo que se me atropellaron las ideas O.o**

**Bueno no sean crueles conmigo por favor.**

**pero si tienen criticas díganmelas, espero mejorar.**

**Un beso enorme, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer**

**Muuuuuuuuuuuaaaa**


End file.
